Daughter of the night
by Randallion
Summary: Pam's heroic act took a very unexpected turn. With Eric wanting to spend more time with Godric and Nora in Texas, Pam is left to deal with her new progeny on her own. This one is even more unpredictable than Tara was. Follow Pam as she bonds with her progeny and teaches her how to be a half decent vampire. Rated T for swearing, rating may change. Godric and Nora are alive.
1. Chapter 1

This is the stupidest decision she has ever made. It beats everything else on the list. Making another progeny was something she wanted to do when Tara died, but this, this girl was not what she pictured. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.

Tara may have been hot headed but she had potential to be a magnificent vampire. This girl was like a Willa situation, possibility of average vampire status, but the chances were very slim. Not that Pam had anything against Willa.

She shouldn't be judging. Godric himself was proof that vampires don't all have to be huge and terrifying to be admirable. He had the appearance of a child but now that Russell and Warlow were both dead, he was most likely one of the oldest vampires left in existence.

Running a hand through her blood covered hair, Pam waited for her child to arise from the ground. If only Eric was here to-

Shit. Pam hadn't even thought about Eric.

He was going to be pissed.

Hopefully, his visit to Godric will have calmed him enough that he could make a rational judgement. Pam sighed. She was covered in blood and dirt, and the girl was taking her sweet time. Pam didn't even know her name.

_Fangtasia was not in business at the moment, Pam wanted a change of décor, meaning that she actually had to go out and find a fangbanger to drink from. The usual routine was stand at the bar and...well that was it, her aura was alluring enough to draw them to her. Now she had to wander the streets of Louisiana. There were no other vampire bars in town, and Pam was getting hungry. She couldn't just go out and drain anyone. Not now that the Authority were re-establishing themselves._

_"Should have gone with Eric, I'd be drinking my fourth whore by now" Pam growled to herself. After Nora's very close call with Hep V, Eric wanted to spend more time with his sister and Godric. He went to visit them in Texas, and offered a seat on his private plane to her. She declined, saying he needed to catch up with them without worrying about her._

_'I always worry about you' is what he replied. Their bond was much more intact now that Sookie had married Alcide. Eric even apologised for how he treated her. Eric fucking Northman apologised to her._

_Pam's fangs were starting to pain her, she hadn't eaten since last week and she was starving. A delicious scent hit her nose and Pam's fangs dropped involuntarily. Her enhanced eyesight tried to find the source, but all she could see were dark streets and a drunk hillbilly. God she hated this piece of shit state. A shrill scream caused her head to spin so fast that she would have gotten whiplash if she was human. She sped towards the source of the scream and the scent was getting stronger. They were clearly from the same place._

_"Let go of me!" the girl pressed against the wall cried, as two slimy men laughed in front of her._

_"You have two options here. Let the girl go and die quickly, or ignore me and die painfully. Your choice" Pam drawled and the girl dropped to the floor as the man holding her there released her. She was pale and shaking. Pam thought that she looked like a frightened kitten._

_"It's not of your fucking business, fanger!" one of the men said, taking a what Pam assumed was supposed to be a threatening step towards her to scare her off._

_"Actually it is. You see, with my heightened senses, her high pitched death screech is killing my ears. And the scent of her blood has made me even hungrier than I was before" Pam snarled, letting her fangs show to them._

_"The little bitch deserves it. If she didn't want to get fucked, she shouldn't be wearing those short ass shorts hat show off everything she has" the other man said, stepping back. He was afraid, which made him a whole lot smarter than the first one._

_"Listen whore, why don't you-" before he could finish his sentence, her hand was around his throat and she slammed his onto the floor, replacing her hand with her heel._

_"I haven't been a whore in over 100 years. And you have just thoroughly pissed off the wrong vampire" Pam said before hitting him over the head with a crowbar so hard that he died instantly. She flashed a dark pink grin at the other man, flashing in front of him. She emptied her mind and felt the pull of her glamour working on him._

_"You and your friend were out together, until he started talking bad about your family. Angered, you pushed him. It turned into a little scrap before you picked up a crowbar and smashed it over his head. You killed your friend and there were no witnesses, it was just the two of you" Pam glamoured him before sending him on his way to cry for help. She picked up the crying girl, slinging her over her shoulder and running away._

_"T-Thank you, for saving me" the girl sniffled, managing to stop her tears._

_"Don't worry about it sugar pie, a blonde stranger did the same thing for me once" Pam said with a small smirk, memories of her human self and Eric flashing through her mind._

_"Let me ask you a question, how old are you?" Pam asked, she wondered if she could glamour the girl, and have a quick snack before finding a proper meal._

_"15, I'm 16 next week" she answered. Pam groaned internally, she couldn't feed off of this girl, she was too young. Pam grabbed the girl's shoulder, with the intention of glamouring her to forget about this and go home. That idea was diminished when a droplet of blood hit her thumb. The girl's neck had a small cut, most likely from a knife that the men held to her throat. Pam froze, as did the girl, once she realised what was occurring._

_"Please don't kill me, or bite me. My daddy will be so angry if he knew I was near a vampire" a tear slipped down her cheek and Pam couldn't resist any longer. She would just have a little bit of blood. Just enough to quench her thirst. She grabbed the girl's head and sunk her fangs into her neck. The warm, unusually sweet liquid filled her mouth and Pam groaned. She was so lost in the ecstasy that came from drinking from this girl, that she didn't notice her form going limp or her skin turning cold. Pam pulled away, satisfied with her meal. Her body flooded with fear. She didn't have a heartbeat._

_"Fuck" Pam whispered, desperately trying to pour her own blood down the girl's throat. The blood slid down but it wasn't healing her. Pam only had one go to plan, and if it didn't work, the Authority would have her head. She waited until enough of her blood was in her system and picked up the girl's near lifeless body. A very weak heartbeat began to surface but it was too late now. The sun was going to rise soon and Pam had to quickly dig a hole. She flung the girl in first, before hopping in after her, piling the dirt back on top of herself. She held the girl close as she felt the pull of the sun._

_This was not how she had planned her Saturday night to go._

Pam tapped her foot impatiently, her fear still coursing through her. She should be awake now. Why wasn't she awake? A flash movement behind Pam startled her, making her jump up in defence. Where the fuck was Eric when she needed him?

"Pamela, what's wrong? I felt your fear. I came as fast as I could. Why are you covered in dirt?" Eric asked all at once and Pam sighed in relief, throwing herself into his embrace.

"I'm not in danger. I nearly drained a girl. I didn't have any other choice, Eric. The Authority would kill me if they knew I drained a pre-pubescent teenage girl" Pam said.

"You made another vampire? How old is she?" Eric asked, relief flooding through him. Pam was safe. To say that he had been over protective since the vampire prison incident was an understatement. It took her days to convince him to leave her behind.

"15" Pam answered, sitting back down on the log.

"You caused me mass panic, because you turned someone?" Eric asked, sitting beside her. Pam glared at him.

"Well in-between my panic of draining a teenage girl, and my rush to get us into the ground so I didn't burn to death, I didn't really have time to call and say 'Hey, Eric. Say hi to Godric and your psycho sister for me, oh and I just condemned a teenager to an eternity of death and destruction. Bring me back a pink cowgirl hat'" Pam mocked and Eric rolled his eyes. His progeny was a ball of sunshine.

"Point taken" Eric said, letting the two of them fall into silence.

"Have you heard from Willa yet?" Pam asked. She never really spoke to her new vampire sister. She didn't even like her that much. But she was brave, Pam would give her that.

"No. She hasn't contacted me since I 'abandoned' her. I heard from Jessica that she's in England at the moment. Your progeny, what's her name?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, forgot to ask" Pam replied. The two blonde vampires halted their conversation when the freshly dug patch began to move. A pale hand managed to claw itself out of the grave. The girl used that hand to pull herself up, taking a large, unneeded breath.

"Katie. My name is Katie"


	2. Chapter 2

Normally in these circumstances, Eric would be helping Pam, or possibly angry at her recklessness. When she turned the first one, Colin, he thinks his name was, Eric was angry that Pam needed someone other than him. When she turned Tara, he was in utter disbelief. But this time, he found it hilarious.

"Glad you find it amusing, will you help me now?" Pam said, he could feel her frustration through their bond.

"Pam, she's your progeny, you need to be the one to control her" you would think that a simple maker's command would stop the girl's excited, frantic speeding around Fangtasia. Pam tried, but she couldn't get a word in sideways.

"Start with her name" Eric said and Pam shot him a pointed look, "I mean her full name"

As the girl shot past with a grin on her face, Pam grabbed her arm, using all her willpower not to break it. She did not want to hurt her progeny within hours of her being made.

"What's Katie short for?" Pam asked and the girl smiled.

"Katrina, but everyone calls me Katie"

"Not anymore. From now on, you will introduce yourself as Kat or Katrina. I will not allow my progeny to prance around with a name that makes her sound like an 8 year old girl scout" Pam said and Kat nodded enthusiastically.

"Now that you're quiet, as your maker I command you to sit still" Kat sat down on one of the bar stools without hesitation.

"I'm hungry" Kat whined. This whole experience was strange, but not unwelcome. She was far away from her mother and her piece of shit stepfather now. She was super strong, and super fast. No human could ever beat her, ever.

"Don't go around thinking you're invincible. Pretty much every vampire in existence could break you easier than a nail, and humans may be retarded but they have advanced weapons against us. It is my job to protect you to the best of my abilities, do not fuck this up, Princess" Pam said. Ginger finally returned with one of the dancers.

"Hey Eric, why did you need me to come in again?" she batted her eyelashes and Eric and Pam simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Just a routine check up. Do you have anyone who will miss you if you die? Parents? Children? Husband?" Pam asked and she shook her head, oblivious to the very hungry baby vampire in the room.

"Good. Katrina, you have permission to drink her dry. But as your maker, I command you to leave Ginger be" Pam shot an evil grin at the dancer, before the young girl leaped for her throat. Kat had the girl pinned to the floor and was straddling her, completely diminishing her chances of escape. Or survival. Once the dancer's heartbeat stopped, Kat stood up. There was a thick trail of blood, dipping in between her breasts and covering almost the entire top half of her dress.

"That. Was. Amazing!" she screeched. Ginger scuttled away, not trusting that Pam's order could make the baby vampire refrain from biting her.

"Yes, wasn't it just? Now that your hunger is somewhat sated- Eric what are you doing?" Pam started, but was confused as to why Eric was chuckling at his phone.

"I'm texting Nora everything that is happening, we both find it extremely amusing" Eric smirked and Pam felt her anger rising. This dumb asshole was just sat there, instead of helping her through this mess?

"Tell Mary Poppins to fuck off, and then get your ass out of that damn chair and help me!" Kat was now climbing on the railings. 'We should remodel' Eric said. 'We need a change' Eric said. Pam recalled Tara's own words and now held them very dear.

'Fuck Eric' Pam thought to herself.

"Get down from there! What are you, Tarzan?!" Pam said as Kat started swinging from the rafters.

"Get down!" Eric's voice boomed through the club, Kat immediately dropped down, looking at her feet in shame. Pam was scary, but Kat knew, Kat could _feel _that she wasn't really angry at her. But Eric was a lot bigger than her, and he scared her.

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice that you will hold onto for the rest of your life. My maker taught me to value the relationship between maker and progeny above all else. I taught Pam the same thing. And now Pam is going to teach you. I do not want to hear her command you again. She is your maker, everything she says to you should be treated like gospel, am I clear?" Eric said in a very low voice as he dipped his head down to reach her eyes level.

"Yes" she whispered, shrinking back.

"Good. What colour coffin do you want?" Eric asked, immediately lightening the mood.

"Uhm...dark blue?" Kat answered, more like asked. Kat sat back on the bar stool, biting her lip.

"What lining do you want the inside to be?" He asked.

"C-Can you make the inside look like stars?" Kat asked and Eric rose his eyebrows. That was a request he had never heard before.

"Done. It should be here by tomorrow evening. You can sleep in one of the travel coffins until then" Eric said and she nodded.

"Where's the bathroom? I-I need to brush my hair" she didn't need to brush her hair at all, it was in a braid. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and she didn't want them to see her cry.

"Through that door over there" Eric directed with his eyes and she hurried away.

"How did you do that? She was so hyperactive" Pam asked, replacing her progeny's spot on the stool.

"You failed, Pamela, because you were trying to treat her like you did with Tara. Tara was an adult, Katrina is still a child, you must be more strict with her, but also more lenient" Eric said.

"First thing on the list is a makeover. She looks like she was pulled straight out of a bad high school sitcom about an unpopular girl who falls in love with the quarterback" Pam said, causing Eric to smirk. Katrina was very pretty, but in a schoolgirl kind of way. Long, wavy, brown hair, that fell a few centimetres above her bellybutton. Big, dark blue eyes with sploshes of brown. Even, pale skin. Average height. Very pretty. But not Pam's ideal progeny.

"With some hard work and expensive make up courtesy of her grand maker, I can turn her into a masterpiece" Pam sped into the office and grabbed a bottle of tru blood. It tastes like shit but she's hungry.

"Godric and Nora want to meet her next week" Eric said and Pam nearly choked on the synthetic blood.

"Next week? Are you fucking kidding me? I can not turn girl next door into kick ass vampire in one week, Eric!" Pam said and Eric shrugged.

"You know that Godric won't care, he'll treat her like family regardless" Eric looked up to see an angry scowl on his progeny's usually calm face.

"That's all peachy, but if your crazy bitch sister makes one snide remark about me or my child, I'll poison her fucking drink with silver" Pam snarled, storming away. Eric groaned, he knew that Pam and Nora didn't really get along. They were both strong and very hard headed, it was going to be a long decade.

"Uhm, Eric, Sir? Is Pam okay?" a very small voice asked from across the room, he saw his newest grandchild half hiding behind the doorframe of the bathroom.

"I felt really upset all of a sudden, but I'm not sad right now, so that means that Pam is sad, right?" she asked and Eric blinked in surprise. Not even a day old and this girl can already somewhat distinguish her feelings from Pam's.

"She'll get over it" Eric brushed off the girl's concern.

"Are you okay? Whenever my stepdad was upset, he'd get defensive and closed off. It always made my mom feel alone. I don't want Pam to feel like that" Eric didn't like this girl. She was making him feel guilty.

"Pam has been through worse than me hurting her feelings" Eric hissed. What the fuck did this kid know about him and Pam?

"I don't doubt that she would be fine, if it weren't _you _who hurt those feelings" Before Eric could respond, Pam walked back out.

"You can sleep in my coffin, it's the pink one. The adults need to talk" Pam said.

"Where is it?" Kat asked and Pam pointed to the office.

"The big, heavy door next to the window. Open it, go down the stairs and that's where it will be. You can get a shower tomorrow and a fresh change of clothes" Pam ordered and the young vampire disappeared from sight.

"Don't look at me like that, Pam. She was annoying me" Eric said.

"Really? I'm liking her more by the minute" Pam smirked.

"Fine, I'll teach her how to be more respectful towards authority figures, like Kings and Queens of state, and the Authority" Pam sighed. Eric raised his eyebrows and Pam groaned.

"And you" she added, pleasing Eric.

"Good, although it is safe to say I like her a lot more than I liked Tara. Tara was brave to the point of stupidity, this one knows when she's on the losing side" Eric stood up and pushed Pam's hair off of her face.

"Hopefully this one will stick around for the long haul, I don't like seeing you upset. Especially if I'm the one causing it" Eric said quietly, kissing her forehead.

"So the girl scouts words stuck to you" Pam chuckled and Eric shrugged.

"I have a funny feeling that she'll be very good at manipulating emotions, that could be a problem" Eric took a sip from Pam's tru blood bottle from earlier. He made a face of disgust, putting the bottle back on the side.

"You're just worried that I'll end up liking her more than you" Pam teased.

"Don't lie to yourself Pam, it's not good for your state of mind" Eric grinned. The two of them shared his coffin that day, considering a very worn out baby vampire was occupying Pam's.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys wanted to know what Kat looks like, there is a link on my profile =) That's just how I picture her, if you picture her as someone else, please tell me. I'd love to see how you guys see her. Next chapter will be up at some point tomorrow or the day after.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Eric Northman was jealous. He was not going to pussyfoot around it, he was jealous. Was he jealous of Bill and Alcide when they were with Sookie? Yes. Was he jealous when Pam turned Tara? Absolutely. Was he jealous when Godric turned Nora? Painfully so. But a _baby vampire? _

That same baby vampire was Pam's first and seemingly only priority right now.

_'I can't oversee Fangtasia's remodelling tonight, I'm taking Kat shopping'_

_'I can't terrorise werewolves with you tonight, Kat and I are getting our nails done'_

_'I can't mode my new lingerie for you tonight, Kat wants to go to an __**active **__vampire bar'_

Suddenly, Pam's every waking moment was spent with her new progeny. Eric understood that maker-progeny bonding was essential for them but where was _his _maker-progeny bonding time?

He would usually scold himself for being so childish and immature but Pam was giving all of her time to Katrina.

He didn't hate his newest grandchild, far from it. He just wanted a sliver of Pam's attention. The entire week he would wait all through the night, sat in Fangtasia, awaiting their return. When they did come back, Katrina would be covered in blood and Pam would be comforting her.

There was just something about her. Whether it was her age, a tender age of 15, or whether it was just her innocent personality. Something about Kat made Eric feel an instinctive need to protect her. She was just so young and naïve that he couldn't help it.

Having the two of them bickering, however, was far worse than spending every second together.

The make over was going spectacularly to begin with. Kat let Pam curl her hair to perfection. Her make up was rather simple, but still effective. Smoky, dark blue eye shadow with winged eyeliner. Dark lips. Long lashes.

The problem, was with the concern of her outfit. Pam wanted her to wear skin tight, black jeans with a black top that has a sweetheart neckline and a green velvet jacket, including 8 inch killer heels. Kat wanted to wear a dark blue shirt, black short shorts and converse.

They hadn't been able to agree all night.

"I am not wearing that! I'm 15 not 50! That coat looks like it was pulled out of the Victorian era!" Kat protested. She didn't like making Pam angry, because she was older than her and she was her maker and apparently that meant that they a _profound bond_ as Eric described it, but she wanted to wear her own clothes.

"Sweetheart, it looks nothing like the Victorian era fashion, believe me, I would know. Besides, you're meeting possibly one of the oldest vampires alive. You want to look like a respectable and elegant, not like you're off down to the skate park to take cheap drugs" Pam had never had to be so insistent with Tara before.

"Girls, retract the claws. Katrina, I am allowing you to pick your own clothing. However, you must look like you actually belong in Fangtasia. Meaning no school girl 'short shorts' and no converse shoes" Eric said, making the quarrelling pair huff in defeat.

"I didn't do her hair and make up to perfection for her to wear something that Sookie would suggest!" Pam hissed. She didn't mind Godric seeing Kat in a bright yellow sundress, but she did not want the British bitch saying anything about her child.

"Pamela, as lovely as your sense of style is, it is YOUR sense of style. Not Katrina's. Godric wants to meet Kat, not Pam 2.0" Eric said, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. Pam glared at him before stomping away into the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Why is she so mad?" Kat asked. She didn't like talking to Eric much, he kind of scared her.

"She thinks that if you dress like her, Nora won't say anything. One little tip, if Nora does say something, she's most likely lying to irritate Pamela. They don't get along very well" Eric explained.

"Why would she do that? I thought family meant everything to you guys. And if this Nora person is Pam's family, why would she want to upset her?" Kat asked, shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"Nora is jealous of Pam. The most likely situation is that she'll be jealous of you too" Eric said, leaning forward on his throne towards the girl.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Kat asked, blinking in surprise. She really wasn't anything special.

"When Nora was turned, she was the most important woman in both mine and Godric's lives. More accurately, she was the _only_ woman in our lives. When I turned Pam, she had my undivided attention. Nora essentially became second best in my life, she was not happy about that. Now that Pam has turned you, she'll be bumped down to third place for a while. She'll also be jealous that Godric wants to come see you instead of spending time with her alone" Eric explained and Kat grinned.

"So if Nora's third place now that I've been turned, where does that place me?" her eyes twinkled with childish anticipation.

"For the time being, first. You're unstable and dangerous, and it is clear that Pam cannot control you without commanding you. Be warned, however, if you cause a scene in the club, you will be punished" Eric warned. Kat hadn't been allowed in the club in case she destroyed something and they had just finished remodelling. Eric wanted it finished for Godric and worked the builders to near death.

"Are you and Pam married?" Kat asked.

"No. Marriage to most vampires is considered a ridiculous notion. Your marriage would be valid for a number of years until the state no longer recognises it, and then you would have to get married again. It's pointless" Eric shrugged.

"But you are, you know, _together_?" Kat had to be very careful, she didn't want to offend either of them.

"On again off again" Eric answered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He and Pam never labelled their relationship, and they were both okay with that. But she was looking at him with those judgy little eyes like he did something wrong.

"And at the current moment in time?" she raised her eyebrows and chewed the inside of her cheek, that was a habit that she needed to break out of, Eric noticed.

"What is the reason for your interrogation? Go to ground, and for both of our sakes, wear something that Pam will approve of" Eric avoided the question but Kat did not move from her place. She was giving him those eyes, those questioning little eyes. He hated it.

"The status of mine and Pam's relationship is not your concern. Go. To. Ground" he said, much more forcefully this time and she scuttled away, but not before giving him one last judgemental look.

She had this way of manipulating his emotions, to make him feel guilty. He didn't like it one bit.


End file.
